


Pin the Tail

by blackflowercrowns



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind AU, Blind Race, Modern Era, characters with disabilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackflowercrowns/pseuds/blackflowercrowns
Summary: Finals are over and everyone decides to celebrate. Usually, when college kids think of celebrating, there is beer or some other alcohol involved, but Davey and Sarah are stuck babysitting a thirteen-year-old, so anything remotely "fun" is out of the picture. Until they find a couple of old party games in the hall closet.(Loosely based on readeatsleeprepeat's blind Race AU)





	Pin the Tail

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ad astra](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982543) by [cazei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazei/pseuds/cazei). 



> My four-year-old sort-of-niece was watching Kate and Mim-Mim yesterday morning and they were playing pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey. I then remembered the blind Race fic I had read earlier and was inspired to write this. This is my first time writing disabled characters, so sorry if I come across as albeist or anything! :)

The _tap tap tap _of Race's cane was slightly annoying to Spot, but it was necessary. Usually, Race didn't have to pull it out, but with so many people wandering about it was much easier to maneuver crowds without getting pushed over.__

____

____

"Should we stop and get beer?" Race asked.

"Nah, Jack'll have us covered."

Race hit someone's leg and they turned to yell at him. One look from Spot and they immediately backed away.

"Stop that," Race frowned. 

"Stop what?"

"Looking at people like that. They'd've apologized once they realized it was an accident."

"How did you even know I glared at them?"

"Because I hit someone's leg and didn't immediately hear shouting. Davey tells me you're pretty threatening when you want to be."

"Hmmph."

Race knocked his arm playfully as they continued to walk across campus at the house Jack and Davey shared. They were some of the few students who actually had one of the university's 'honor houses,' which were only reserved for the best students. It was probably because between the two of them, they were involved in everything, and the faculty had a soft spot for them. It worked out for everyone else though, because they actually had room to party without getting pushed out into the hall.

Spot knocked on the door as Race folded up his cane. It would also be helpful later when he was absolutely hammered. Nothing sucked worse than being pushed down when blind than being pushed down when blind _and _drunk.__

____

____

"Race! Spot! Good to see ya. Please tell me you didn't bring alcohol," Jack said, leaning on the doorframe.

"I thought more alcohol was always a good thing?" Race asked.

"It would be. But, there's a kid here."

Spot's eyebrows rose. "A kid? Who's?"

"Davey's."

"Davey has a kid?!" Race exclaimed.

"I do not!" Davey yelled back. "He is my brother!"

"Yeah, it's from a girl he hooked up with in high school," Jack joked. "Name's Les. He ain't never seen Les Mis though, so I can't properly make fun of 'is name 'cause he ain't seen the damn movie yet."

"LANGUAGE!" Sarah yelled.

"FUCK YOU, LES HAS SAID WORSE SINCE HE GOT HERE!" Jack yelled back. "Wanna come in?"

"What do ya mean he's said worse?" Race asked, walking forward. He knew the Jacob/Kelly residence almost as well as his own.

"He called me Shitty McFuckFace when I ate all his gummy worms. I didn't even know they was his, I thought they was Davey's!"

"Were," Katherine corrected.

"Fuck you."

She stuck out her tongue at him.

"I am a literal middle schooler," a new kid said as he appeared next to Jack. "Stop swearing in my presence."

"You called Albert a meme-loving-fuck two seconds before I opened the door," Jack responded. 

The kid gasped overdramatically, looking simply _appalled _that Jack would even suggest he would do such a thing. "I did not."__

"I didn't even have my hearing aids in and I still heard you, Les," David said, ruffling the kid's hair as he walked by. "The only reason me or Sarah haven't sworn yet is because you'd immediately text Mom that we're being a bad influence. I can at least blame Jack's language on his Jack-ness."

"You love me."

"Frick you."

"Oh my goodness gracious!" Race said in an even more dramatic tone than Les had. "David Jacobs, watch your language young man!"

" _Still older than you _," Davey sing-songed at him.__

"So if we's can't drink, what're we gonna do? Play ring around the rosy or some shit?" Spot asked. The newest guests headed into the living room where ten to twenty of their college friends were hanging around. Most would probably leave within an hour, deeming it a long enough amount of time to stay when there was notihng to drink.

"Language!" Sarah called again.

"Never have I ever?" someone else suggested.

"NO!"

"Ooookay then."

"A board game?" Katherine suggested from the couch. 

"If ya wanna drink sa bad I can just go in my room and play the X-Box." Les said, sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"If the cops busted in I'd get in enough trouble having eighteen and nineteen year olds in the house with alcohol, much less a thirteen year old," David said, sitting on the arm of Jack's chair. "And I know you, Les. You'd be down here as soon as you thought we were too drunk to notice."

Les blushed but didn't deny the allegation.

"Also stop talking like Jack. You aren't from New York."

"And you're not straight off a news desk where they have no accent so stop acting like it."

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" everyone shouted.

David smirked. "Would you like me to slip into something more comfortable? Such as -"

"Don't you dare -" Jack started.

"A southern accent?"

"NO!" Jack said.

"Suuuuey! This shore is a fine meal we got here! Yes'um, I's much 'bliged to ya! This moonshine shore is the most delightful thing I ever done tasted, 'cept my Mama's sweet tea. HOOOEY, Mama shore did make some fine sweet tea!" Davey let his true roots show, something he only did when visiting family or to annoy Jack.

"I'm gonna cry," Jack said. The rest of the room laughed as Davey showed off his skills with accents.

"For someone who can't hear so well you's sure good at accents, Davey." Race slunk down on into his usual chair.

"For someone who can't see you's sure good at re-creating complicated dance routines," Davey said back.

"Shaddup."

"Whoa, whoa, wait, you're blind?" Les asked. Race couldn't see it, but his mouth was hanging wide open.

"Did the white cane and sunglasses not give it away?"

Les shook his head.

"Kid shook his head," Spot narrated from beside him.

"Thanks, Spot."

"Can you see at all? Any light perception?" Les scooted a little closer to Race's chair.

"Nope. I can't tell if it's day or night. I'm one of the extremely rare cases that can't see anything at all, not even light." 

"Wow," Les said. 

"You were never this enamored with my disability," Davey pouted.

"Its cause you're my brother. You're mundane."

"Ouch," Jack winced in sympathy. Davey smacked him on the shoulder.

Race laughed. "I know the feeling, Davey. Middle of seven."

"Oo." This time, Davey winced in sympathy. Two siblings was more than enough for him.

"As amazing as this discussion about Race's blindness is, I would kinda like to do something else. It's enough having to live with the guy as-is, stop encouraging him, Lesbian." Spot said.

"Les."

"Same thing."

"What about the board game suggestion I heard earlier?"

"POKER!" Race called.

Everyone else cheered at the suggestion as Davey tried to reign it in. He shouted something about Les being too young but shut up when the kid pulled a deck out of his back pocket and began to shuffle.

Race picked up the cards as Spot read them over his shoulder. Race had been terrifyingly good enough at poker when he could see, but now that he had Spot it was near impossible to beat them. Race's strong suit was knowing which cards to lay down, and Spot's was judging the poker faces. They worked scarily well together.

When Race and Spot had won more rounds than anyone else in the room (with Les at a close second), the group decided to play something else. It honestly terrified Davey how good his brother was at poker. Especially since when he was that age, Davey had barely even known what poker was.

Jack and Les went to the closet to look through the impressive collection of board games that former residents had left behind. While everyone else was hanging out in the living room, a devious cackling noise started from the room at the end of the hall. 

David blinked slowly and sighed. "What have they found this time?"

Sarah sighed in the same manner. "Probably nothing good."

Jack came running around the corner, Les hot on his heels. They both slid a little in their socks on the hardwood floor, but neither fell over, much to Davey's disappointment. 

"Guess what we found!" Jack exclaimed.

"Pin the tail on the donkey!" Les answered.

Everyone groaned in unison as the other two got it out of the pack and Les taped it to the wall.

"I've never actually played this," Race leaned over and whispered to Spot. Or, he thought he did. He actually leaned over a bit too far and whispered it to Katherine. Spot heard him regardless, and both gasped loudly.

"How have you never played this?" Katherine asked.

Race shrugged. "I dunno. Didn't even know it was a thing."

Spot stood up and grabbed Race's hand, hauling him along. "That settles it! Race is playing this game even if no one else is!"

Race laughed as Spot explained the rules and where the board was taped up. He then instructed Race to close his eyes as he spun him around three times.

"Okay. I'm gonna get the blindfold, you keep spinning, and then I'll point you towards the board."

"Spot," Race said, still spinning. "I don't need no blindfold."

Spot snorted. "Yeah, right. You's a cheater and we all knows it."

Race face split into a grin. "I'm blind, Spot."

The room burst into laughter as a slight blush hinted at Spot's neck. "Oh. Yeah."

He grabbed Race's shoulders, balancing the other boy before facing him towards the wall. Race stumbled forward a few steps before instinctively reaching out. He started violently leaning left and Spot had to grab his arm before he toppled onto the floor. Race patted his arm in thanks before continuing on his way. He made it to the wall and started feeling around for the paper that he was meant to stick the tail to.

"Nuh-uh," Les said. "Can't do that! Just stick the tail someplace!"

Race pouted before taking the tail and sticking it somewhere in front of him. It made a crinkling sound when he pushed it, so he thought he at least got it on the printout. When all his friends started busting their sides laughing, however, Race began to doubt his skill. "What? Did I do it right?"

Davey, still cackling came up to put his hand on his shoulder and guide him back to the chair. "Not even close!"

"Whaddaya mean 'not even close'?"

"You stuck it on Jack's latest canvas! Right on the nose!" Spot howled from his spot on the floor.

"Oh," Race felt a frown grow on his face. "What's it a painting o'?"

"A self-portrait," Jack sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> So as for the southern bit, I myself am a Southerner. I was born and raised in Georgia, and I just wanted to throw that in there. Plus I think Davey would be really good at accents. He already has to spend an absurd amount of time staring at people's mouths, I don't know that it would be that hard for him to copy the movements.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have a lovely day! <3


End file.
